Vacaciones para Koushirou
by Lore-chan
Summary: Lo prometido es deuda he aquí la historia de Kou-chan ^^, muchas, pero muchas, muchas gracias por vuestros comenatrios acerca de mis fic sin 's', como me dijeron ^_^


1.1  
  
Vacaciones para Koushirou  
  
  
  
By: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Un estornudo…dos estornudos…¿era el polen?…o quizás ese árbol que tanto nombran por la televisión e internet. Fuera lo que fuese le daba una terrible alergia.  
  
Un hilo de luz de sol cayó directo al ordenador de Koushirou, éste estaba contemplando el paisaje campestre de la zona. Unas cuantas vacas a lo lejos comían pasto, mientras que unos cinco perros reunían ovejas para meterlas a un corral. Estornudó otra vez.  
  
-Koushirou…- le llamaron.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Puedes venir?  
  
-En un momento.  
  
El joven dio una vuelta distraído y golpeó un gran y alto estante con libros, que cayeron en su cabeza antes que en el suelo. Tomos de antiguos diccionarios, diarios del siglo pasado, hojas sueltas…todo esparcido en la alfombra de un cuarto color claro.  
  
-¡Hay no! – se acuclilló a recoger.  
  
La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró una mujer alta, pelirroja cabello largo e intensos ojos oscuros.  
  
-¿Qué pasó Koushirou? – preguntó ella.  
  
-Lo lamento, Tía Usume…boté sus libros.  
  
-No tienes porque lamentarlo, fue un accidente.  
  
Ella se agachó al lado de Izumi. Comenzaron a levantar todo. Entre tanto desorden Izzy distinguió unas fotografías. En una había una mujer joven con rasgos muy parecidos a la adulta que había venido a ayudar al chico, a su lado le abrazaba por la cintura un hombre de mediana estatura, barba, ojos negros; llevaba un ordenador bajo el brazo derecho color amarillo. Ambos sonreían.  
  
-Son tus padres… - sonrió la mujer al ver su cara de intriga.  
  
-Mis….¿padres?  
  
La tía Usume, como había sido nombrada por Izzy, tomó la fotografía  
  
-Ella es mi hermana, tu madre, ¿sabes su nombre?  
  
-Bueno…no lo recuerdo – entristeció.  
  
-Se llamaba Haru…su nombre significa primavera…mamá le puso así porque nació durante esa estación.  
  
-Él… - apuntó al hombre.  
  
-Se llamaba Shigatsu, su nombre significa Abril…  
  
-Y durante abril es primavera… - sonrió el chico pelirrojo ante su descubrimiento.  
  
-Ellos estaban unidos hasta por sus nombres…se amaban mucho.  
  
-Mi madre no me habla demasiado de ellos.  
  
-No la culpo, no conoció del todo a mi hermana y a su novio…¿qué podía contarte?, si no sabía casi nada.  
  
Koushirou cayó en cuenta.  
  
-Somos parientes lejanos, muuuy lejanos – sonrió.  
  
-Tía Usume  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Puedo quedarme con la foto?  
  
-Claro que sí…a esto, no tiene mucho que ver con el tema, pero ¿dormirás aquí o en otra habitación?  
  
-Este cuarto me agrada…tiene una atmósfera de tranquilidad.  
  
-Eso decía Haru, era su habitación…  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-Podía estar horas, horas y horas metida aquí, sin hablar con nadie, sólo se paraba frente a la ventana – Izzy giró hacia el lugar que nombraba la mujer - ….y miraba a los animales. Había veces en que sólo se detenía y observaba meticulosamente el estante con libros, sabía con exactitud donde estaba cada libro, que decía en cada uno de ellos…poseía un gran poder de conocimiento, era muy culta, era una de las tantas cosas que envidiaba de ella.  
  
-Y ¿mi padre?, ¿cómo era él? – preguntó Koushirou al ver cuantas similitudes tenía de su verdadera madre.  
  
-Shigatsu… Era un hombre extraño, metido en su mundo de los ordenadores, rara vez ponía atención a lo que uno le decía, pero también era culto e inteligente…le gustaba cada día saber algo nuevo, llegar a lo profundo de un tema…  
  
Izzy sonrió aún más…era el reflejo puro de sus padres.  
  
-Vamos – dijo ella poniendo el último libro en su lugar – tengo algo exquisito de almuerzo…¿te gustan los camarones con salsa blanca?.  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-Bien, ¿me ayudas a poner la mesa?  
  
Izumi colocó el último vaso, para el agua. Acomodó las servilletas y respiró satisfecho.  
  
El teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
  
-Koushirou, ¿puedes contestar tú?.  
  
-Enseguida.  
  
Se acercó a una mesita y tomó el aparato.  
  
-¿Diga?  
  
-¿Koushirou?  
  
-Hola mamá.  
  
-Hola hijo…¿cómo estás?  
  
-Muy bien, gracias y ¿usted?  
  
-Aquí, extrañándote, sólo han pasado 8 horas y ya deseo tu regreso.  
  
Usume salió de la cocina con una fuente que contenía los camarones. Sonrió al ver a su sobrino hablando tan alegre por teléfono.  
  
El chico le contó todo, desde que había bajado del avión hasta el último vaso que colocó en la mesa.  
  
-Que bueno que te diviertes – dijo su madre – hazle caso a Usume…  
  
-Sí, mamá. Ya no soy un niño, sé cuidarme.  
  
-Como odio que crezcas, hijo – rió.  
  
-Prometo comportarme en estas dos semanas que estaré aquí, muy bien.  
  
-Lo sé, Izzy…te mando un gran abrazo y dos enormes besos.  
  
-Yo también, mamá.  
  
-Adiós, saludos a Usume.  
  
-Sí, Adiós.  
  
Luego del almuerzo, Izzy salió a dar una vuelta por el campo. Se detuvo frente a un corral lleno de caballos.  
  
Gracias a los años, su estatura había incrementado considerablemente, alzó su brazos y tocó a uno de los animales, era de color rojo fuego…penetrante.  
  
-Es un caballo muy lindo ¿no?.  
  
Koushirou volteó, había una chica un poco más baja que él, de unos 15 años, ojos oscuros y cabello marrón.  
  
-Lo es. ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
-Me llamo Misao, soy tu prima.  
  
-¿Mi prima?…vaya – se extrañó.  
  
-Soy hija de Usume, la tía Usume como la llaman por el rancho.  
  
-Ella no me dijo que tuviese una hija.  
  
-Siempre lo olvida… - sonrió – para ella los animales son más importantes…  
  
-Bueno…un gusto, prima…me llamo Koushirou.  
  
-¿Qué no era Izzy?  
  
-Así me dicen algunos.  
  
-¿Puedo yo también?  
  
-Si quieres.  
  
-Ven – le tomó la mano, haciéndole sonrojar – te voy a mostrar a mi pony.  
  
  
  
Un caballo color pardo corría por un pequeño corral, para todos lados.  
  
-Se llama Real – le comentó la chica – se lo elegí el día en que murió mi padre…él también tenía un caballo con ese nombre…ambos murieron en el mismo accidente.  
  
-Lo lamento…  
  
-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbré…aquí la gente es fuerte…¿En Tokio también?, ¿o no?.  
  
-Bueno, no del todo.  
  
-¡Acá estás niña problema! – exclamó Usume tomándola bruscamente del brazo – te he buscado toda la mañana, para que fuéramos a recoger a Koushirou al aeropuerto.  
  
-Pero él ya llegó mamá.  
  
-¿Dónde la encontraste, Izzy?  
  
-En los corrales de los caballos. La verdad ella me encontró.  
  
La mujer suspiró tranquila.  
  
-Bien…¿ella ya se presentó? – le preguntó a Izumi.  
  
-Sí…lo hizo.  
  
-No soy tan mal educada, mamá – alegó la chica.  
  
Los tres regresaron a la casa. Koushirou fue a encerrarse al cuarto de su madre. Dentro estaba Misao en su computadora.  
  
-¡¿Qué haces?!  
  
El chico se acercó.  
  
-No tienes juegos entretenidos… - le dijo.  
  
-No lo uso para jugar, trabajo con él – aclaró.  
  
Ella se levantó y contempló el cuarto.  
  
-A mamá no le gustaba que entrara a este dormitorio…  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-No lo sé…cosas de ella.  
  
Misao le miró.  
  
-¿Qué se siente tener padres adoptivos? – preguntó curiosa.  
  
Izzy se tardó en contestar.  
  
-En realidad…se siente muy bien – sonrió – se siente bien el tener personas que te quieren tanto y que no llevan tu misma sangre, aunque en este caso sea casi la misma, personas que se hacen responsables de ti, porque quieren, no porque se sienten obligados, sino porque les nace desde su corazón.  
  
-¿Los quieres mucho, entonces?  
  
-Demasiado.  
  
La joven se acercó a la puerta de salida.  
  
-¿Oye Izzy?  
  
-Em…¿si?  
  
-No le digas a mamá que te pregunté esto, me regañaría, ya que fue unas de las primeras cosas que me dijo que no hiciera…lo que pasa es que soy muy curiosa.  
  
-Que semejanza, yo también.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
Es una historia corta y precisa diría yo y me gustó mucho, mucho, mucho…al fin hice un fanfics sólo del pelirrojo más bello del Anime ^_^ ….lo amo, mucho, mucho…  
  
  
  
Hey! Si quedaron con gusto a poco la continuación ya está lista una trilogía…como la de Yamato…se llama: "Seguimos Unidos"  
  
  
  
Esta historia en MÍA, no la pongas en tu página sin mi consentimiento…por favor.  
  
  
  
Izzy pertenece a la Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo!!! Buaaaa = ( ….quiero que sea mío…tendré que conformarme con la Tía Usume y Misao, ellas dos las inventé yo y por ende son mías…¡La historia también! . 


End file.
